edfandomcom-20200215-history
Mirror, Mirror, on the Ed
"Mirror, Mirror, on the Ed" is the 22nd episode of Season 2 and the 48th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Eds, after playing Truth or Dare, switch lifestyles, so Ed is Eddy, Eddy is Edd, and...oh why don't you just go find out! Plot The Eds are puzzled by Jonny's behavior, although the reasoning behind it soon becomes apparent - he's playing "spin the bottle" and carrying out Kevin's orders to buzz off. The Eds are dying to join in but as always the moment they arrive everyone else goes west. However Ed persists in spinning not only the bottle but himself as well and he dares Eddy to be Double D, Ed then becomes Eddy and Double D becomes Ed and if you think you're confused just have a moment's sympathy for poor Rolf and Co. At first the Eds quite enjoy their new roles although they also waste no time in poking fun at each other's traits too, hence Eddy complaining he is weak and using all sorts of elaborate and wrongly pronounced words in an effort to be like Double D; whilst Ed is getting down to some serious loafing whilst doling out orders for the others and Double D is running around with a 'burrhead' comb on his head and saying 'gravy' every few minutes. It's not too long before they begin to get on each other's nerves, thinking their impersonators have gone too far and then fate takes a hand by sending Sarah and Rolf into the fray each after Ed(d) and Kevin who's hot on Eddy's trail. The only one who escapes unscathed if unclothed is Ed. Memorable Quotes *'Eddy': playing Truth or Dare "Okay, dare, Ed!" Ed: "Okay, I dare you, Eddy, to sprout the wings of a bat and stomp like a zombie while whistling 'Row, Row, Row your Boat' through a car wash." Edd: a pause "Ed, try a more reasonable dare, please." as Ed comes up with a better dare for Eddy ---- *'Eddy': to the fact he's standing suspended in mid-air "Hey, snail boy! Move it, will ya? I'm not getting any younger!" Edd: how Eddy is suspended "EDDY STOP!" ---- *'Eddy': "I'm thinking!" Ed: "Can I think?" Edd & Eddy: "NO!" ---- *'Rolf': "Ah, the artichoke thickens, are those the 'better-check-your-wallet' Ed-boys?" ---- *'Eddy': to be Edd trying to move the bottle "Oh dear, the insanitary, my skinny arms cannot bear the weight! I know! I'll move it with my brain." Edd: and unimpressed "Hahaha, very good, Eddy." ---- *'Ed': "I can be Eddy, I practiced!" face to appear like Eddy with his eyes pushed together and begins to mimic him "Can it, Double Dweeb!" Eddy: "Whaddya' mean you practiced?!" Ed: in anger "Shut up, sockhead!'' Eddy: recovering "Please, Eddy, you're invading my personal space." Eds laugh'' ---- *'Edd': over after trying to walk like Ed "Curse Ed's horrible posture." ---- *'Rolf': running Jimmy over with his unicycle "Rolf has no time for this!" Sarah "Where is your brother?" Sarah: "What am I, his keeper?!" pause Rolf: "Yes." Sarah: "Backyard!" ---- *'Rolf': for Ed "Rolf requests the presence of your colossal feet, as it is time to squash the raspberries." Ed: "I'll help if I give you a quarter, Rolfy-Boy!" Rolf: confused "What? Your shenanigans try Rolf, come, as the raspberries will spoil!" Ed away ---- *'Ed': at Rolf's chickens "The stupid bird stole my quarter! Flew away with it! Stupid." Eddy: at Rolf's chickens "Excuse me, Eddy, may I fuel inject? Chickens cannot fly, as they are mammals!" Edd: at Rolf's chickens "I love chickens, Eddy!" Eds laugh ---- *'Rolf': "Squish the fruit, slow-poke Ed-boy! Rolf needs juice for his great thirst." Eddy: "Eddy, I too am thirsty, quite partial, to be correct." Edd: vat "Parched! The word your looking for is 'parched!'" Ed: "Yeah right lumpy, Parched is a fish." ---- *'Rolf': realizing that Edd, who is in disguise as Ed, is the one squashing the raspberries "You are not Ed! You have cursed my raspberries to the life of salad dressing, impostor with tiny feet!" Ed: "You know what they say Double D, 'If you're thirsty, take a drink.'" ---- *'Ed': on Eddy who is full of juice "Kids'll pay big money to ride a blimp." ---- *'Eddy': "Greetings, Kevin! A pleasure to look at you." out mangifying glass "May I inspect your nostrils?" Kevin: Eddy away "Get lost, Dork!" Eddy: the ground still holding the magnifiying glass "Intriguing. Your ape-like quality ensures your smartness." out a scope "Let's examine your brain!" ---- *'Eddy': "Ed now that they've left, lets make fun of Eddy behind his back." Edd: "Like we always do?" Eddy: using his own voice "Aha! I knew it!" Edd: "You're so gullible, Eddy. Or as Ed would say, 'Gravy.'" ---- *'Edd': "Uh-oh! A fence! into fence on purpose Gravy!" Ed: his own voice: "Aw, come on, Double D! I don't say "gravy" all the time!" Edd: "Buttered toast, then!" Eddy: to be Edd "Toast is so crude as the crust always gets stuck in my gap!" ---- *'Edd': "Deception certainly is excruciating." rotten sandwich frantically "Oh the inhumanity!" Trivia/Goofs *While Ed and Eddy are standing over the cliff on thin air, the ground under them changes from being grassy to being a ditch. *If Double D has an alarm system in his room, why hasn't it activated in any of the other episodes? *After Eddy dares Edd to be Ed, Edd agrees if Ed will be Eddy. However, Edd never dared Ed to do so. *This episode was featured in the Edifying Edventures DVD *There are no scams in this episode. *Things that happened to the Eds at the end of this episode: **'Ed': Pretended to be Plank for a quarter **'Edd': Had to clean up Ed's room because Sarah told him to thinking he was Ed **'Eddy': Got beat up by Kevin in Edd's room *The dares performed in this episode were as follows: **'Jimmy': Skip his turn **'Jonny': Had to "Buzz Off" **'Ed': Had to be Eddy, and Plank **'Edd': Had to be Ed **'Eddy': Had to be Edd **'Plank': Had to be Eddy. *'Sarah': "What am I? His keeper?" - this quote is a reference to the biblical story of Cain and Abel. When Cain kills Abel, God asks him where his brother is and Cain answers: "I do not know. Am I my brother's keeper?". *When Ed and Eddy run out over the edge of the cliff, they are both standing in mid-air. This happened in many of the old Looney Tunes cartoons, especially the one's with the Road Runner and Coyote. *When Eddy and Edd yell "COME BACK ED!" to Ed when he is standing in mid-air, if you look closely, you can see Eddy lifting up a bit of Edd's hat, revealing baldness. Animation oversight? *The title of the episode refers to a quote from the witch in Snow White: "Mirror, Mirror On the wall, who is the prettiest of them all." *Ed had three big hairs when he was disguised as Eddy, but his hair got back to normal when he was disguised as Plank. How? *The Kankers do not appear in this episode. *When Double D was being Ed, it looks as if Double D forgot Ed's trademark unibrow and the eyes are closer instead of being apart. Gallery File:Eddy_Plank.jpg|Plank is Eddy. File:Efddf.jpg|Eddy as Double D, Ed as Eddy File:Edts.jpg|Double D as Ed walking-on-air-jpg.jpg|Edd warning Eddy about walking on air. File:Double_D_Ed.jpg|''Buttered toast!'' Double D as Ed2.jpg|Another look of Double D's eyes looking like Ed's File:Unicycle_Jimmy.jpg|OUCH! Video 6pW8WmRLrbA Category:Episodes Category:Season 2